Fly Me To The Moon
by Grendel's Arm
Summary: Dean Ambrose and William Regal are stuck in a space-ship and have to deal with it. It's funny and not as ridiculous as you might think it is. Imagination is everything! It's rated M for language, lizards, and maybe sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a little fun story I somehow one day had in mind during re-watching this one Ambrose / Regal promo at FCW. Regal went off singing "Fly Me To The Moon", so I thought it was time doing exactly this. I've already published it on Tumblr but having it here all together with my other Ambregal stuff is better. Thanks to my beta-reader MXJOYRIDE for reading and correcting this story.**_

_**And now, have fun!**_

* * *

_Stardate 10-08-2014.10. We can't really see Earth any more. It's behind us and we don't have fucking rear-view mirrors. Thanks for nothing, stupid starship engineers! Anyway, we still have some food – if you call plastic bags filled with mush "food" – and a tank of water. So, we should be fine for the next two days. Maybe three, if we don't kill each other._

—

Dean Ambrose pushed the button again to finish his recording for the starship's log. He'd kept the log regularly since they were left on their own over two weeks ago. They'd had no contact with Earth whatsoever for sixteen days. But he still felt the need to report home. Maybe someone would find them in two hundred years. And maybe they would be interested to know what happened to these two skeletons drifting in space.

Dean was jolted back to the present when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He shrugged it away immediately. He still didn't like to be touched like that. Or at all. Not to mention by the guy he'd been stuck here with for nearly three weeks now. But the man who touched Dean didn't mind. He just smiled at Dean when Dean finally looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Are you still doing the log? It's pointless. No one will ever hear it. So, you might use your breath for something more important," William Regal told him, putting his hand back where he thought it belonged — on Dean's shoulder.

"Something more important? And what might that be, huh?" the younger man almost screamed after rushing up from his seat. He turned around to look at the older man ferociously. "Sucking your dick? That's what you've wanted since we fucking left Earth, isn't it? Dream on, old man, dream on! Don't ever touch me again, alright? I'm stuck here with you for the rest of my life, and that's bad enough. Just don't make it worse by pretending to care about me. Because I just don't fucking get it. Just leave me alone and let me do my log. Because that's all I've got here. That's all I've got!"

Dean bolted out of the cockpit to the sleeping cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. The sleeping cabin was the only other place he could go to get away from William, so long as William got the message and left him alone.

William stayed put. He sat in the seat Dean had just left and began listening to Dean's latest recordings. He just loved listening to them. They were probably the only reason left why he was still alive.

* * *

_**Now, that was part 1. Looking forward to your reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since I've already finished this story, you already get this little part two. Thanks again to MXJOYRIDE for reading and correcting.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Stardate 10-08-2014.22. The fucker really brought an actual fucking lizard here! I only found out like half an hour ago when it stared me right in my face when I got up from my nap. Fucking thing scared me shitless. I'm never going back in that fucking cabin again. But we're probably gonna die by tomorrow, so that's alright, I guess._

—

William's calm voice interrupted Dean's tirade into the starship's recorder. "We need to talk, Dean," Regal said. Even though William was still mad about Dean's disrespectful behavior earlier, he respected Dean's wishes and didn't touch him. He sat in the cockpit seat next to Dean and watched as Dean practically bite the microphone.

"I'm not doing this for fun, alright? It's something to remember us. Get it? US! I'm doing this for you, too. But you don't fucking care. You just keep interrupting me," Dean yelled at the stars in front of him — just tiny white lights amidst the darkness of the ocean that was this fucking universe.

William kept his eyes on Dean, though he only saw Dean's profile. After a while Dean seemed to calm down a bit. His lizard was doing alright – Dean hadn't hurt him. But William still had something to say about Dean's behavior before.

"Look, dear boy, I didn't tell you that I brought him because I didn't imagine I'd be stuck up here with you this long. This trip was only supposed to last a week. But now that we've been up here so long, I thought that Fred might feel more comfortable. He just wanted to meet you. But right now, he's quite frightened – just like you, perhaps. It's not healthy for him to be so frightened. So, I'd like for you to try again with Fred." William chose his words carefully. He wanted to keep the peace in what was sure to be their final days.

And as William looked at Dean, he could practically see the wheels turning in the younger man's head. Dean was so easy to read that it made a smile creep across William's face when Dean turned to face him.

"Alright," Dean said, sounding slightly confused by William's obvious state of amusement. "For some reason, I kind of care a little about that stupid lizard's feelings. So, bring it out again. Just don't make me touch it."

"You don't need to be afraid, dear boy," William said with an even bigger smile on his face. Before Dean could even think about changing his mind, William had already made his way back into the other cabin.

William came back a few seconds later with his lizard into his arms. Dean desperately tried not to look too concerned. William sat down next to Dean again, and a silence fell over them. But it wasn't an awkward one. It was even comfortable, Dean thought.

He'd known for a long time that William had this strange taste in pets, but never had any desire to learn more about it. And he certainly never had any desire to meet any of William's pets. But now, he reached out a hand to the little scaly guy. He barely touched him, just enough to tell what the lizard felt like. Touching snakes was probably worse, Dean thought.

"His name is Fred?" Dean finally asked William. The older man couldn't help but smile at Dean.

* * *

_**And again: looking forward to any word from you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to MXJOYRIDE again for reading and correcting this chapter, I'm able to post it right now. Have fun!**_

* * *

_Stardate 11-08-2014.10. Woke up to the sight of Fred again. It's getting better, I think. My heart rate didn't go through the roof this time. At least I know he's here now. The bad thing is that he now checks me out all the time, doesn't do anything, just checks me out. Kinda creepy. But since I'm talking about creatures checking on other creatures — William, I know you're listening to this. Stop it, alright?_

—

"Where are we?" William asked as he took his seat beside Dean in the cockpit.

But Dean wasn't really there, so to speak. His body was there, in that cramped room with too little space for both of them. But his mind was drifting. Possibly in space.

William took another approach to getting Dean's attention. "I want to fuck you right now," he said. But even with this filthy remark he wasn't successful. So, William tried the only option he had left.

"I told you, don't fucking touch me!" Dean yelled, shooting William a furious gaze as he pulled William's hand off his shoulder.

William smiled softly at Dean. "I'm really sorry, dear boy, but I couldn't get your attention otherwise." William wondered if Dean had anything other than anger left. The young man had been nothing but angry for basically a whole week now – ever since they realized that their return to Earth was stalled and practically impossible. Every time William thought Dean had calmed down, Dean proved him wrong a second later – and each time, Dean's anger only got worse.

"So, you got my attention," Dean yelled. "What do you want?" William was glad that Fred wasn't around. He didn't like Dean when he was yelling and screaming without any reason. Well, he didn't like Dean yelling and screaming at all, but William always thought that Fred would know the difference. Iguanas are smart.

"I was just wondering whether something has changed about our situation," William said. "You know, maybe we're coming back to Earth after all."

Now, Dean was dead silent, looking straight into William's eyes. Dean's blood still boiled with rage. But then, he noticed the sad and lonely look into William's eyes, and this calmed him down. For the last couple of days, Dean had been completely in his own head. Up to the point that he barely thought about William being trapped here as well. Together with him. But seeing the sadness in William's eyes opened his own, and he felt very lonely despite having company.

How many hours will they have left in here and in life? It was hard to tell. But it might be easier if they wouldn't feel alone, he thought. But Dean said nothing – he just looked out the front window again at all the stars in the distance.

"No, there isn't any change," Dean said, so softly he almost whispered. "We're still far away from home. And we won't coming back."

William sighed. He looked into Dean's eyes again and noticed the rage in his eyes was gone, replaced with something blank and empty. William figured Fred would be more talkative than Dean at the moment. So, William stood up from his chair again and went into the cabin. Maybe with Fred he wouldn't feel so alone.

—

_Stardate 11-08-2014.11. William, if you listen to this – and I know you will – don't take my last entry too seriously, okay?_

* * *

**_Very short this time but maybe you have to say something about it anyway. Thanks in advance._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Also for reading and correcting this chapter I'd like to thank MXJOYRIDE. I hope you enjoy reading.**_

* * *

_Stardate 12-08-2014.09. Delirium hit me, I guess. Only way I can explain what happened tonight. Maybe it's because we're all alone. No other people around, so you take what you get. Maybe I'm just dying. That might be the best. Only having to remember what I did last night for one or two more days would be a big relief, that's for sure!_

—

"You almost act like it was the worst possible thing that could have happened to you, dear boy," William said smoothly, almost breathing his words into Dean's neck. And his hands made their way from Dean's shoulders down his chest until they came to rest on his lower stomach. William's chin then rested on Dean's right shoulder, and Dean could feel William's glance on the blushing skin of his own cheeks.

To his own surprise, he just closed his eyes and his breathing deepened. William's touch wasn't embarrassing at all this time. Dean actually enjoyed it. Because for the first time they were together in here, he didn't feel alone. But still, something deep inside of him told him that he shouldn't enjoy it. So, he made a lame attempt to escape the older man's hug. It wasn't meant seriously. And William understood. In response, William only wrapped his arms tighter around Dean.

"You've made me a very lucky man tonight, my dear boy," William breathed into Dean's ear.

Dean couldn't stop himself from thinking about the shiver floating down his spine now. But at least he could avoid the urge to touch William's hands with his own. Instead, he tried to come to his senses once again, shoving away his feelings, forcing himself to stare at the screen in front of him. And there was that depressing view of those few small spots in the eternity of darkness – the same sight for almost three weeks now. Why should he focus on that all over again? Why was he still afraid of what was going on here?

"It was just a little kiss on the cheek, William," Dean finally said, desperately trying to hide his feelings from William. "Just a random gesture wishing you good night."

Dean mumbled his words like he didn't completely believe them himself. William took advantage of the moment by kissing Dean's cheeks now – just a little bit before he sat back down in his chair to watch Dean with playful affection.

"Whatever your intentions were, thank you anyway." William said. "Now I don't care anymore. I mean, about how and when we're going to die. That's not important anymore. The only important thing now is that I'll be surrounded by the creatures I love when it's time to go. And that's the most important feeling in life."

William smiled like a lunatic when Dean met his gaze for just a second. Dean felt his cheeks blushing even more as he looked at the control panel, trying to figure out what he could do to act busy. Eventually he just sighed and sat still again, desperately trying to organize his thoughts.

"Look, man… William, I mean…" Dean started, but only managed to stutter some meaningless phrases. After a few deep breaths, he decided to try again without looking at William. William's big smile in his face certainly didn't help things.

"Look, we're about to die, I guess. And we're gonna die knowing that the last part of our lives was kinda stupidly wasted. I don't like that, you know? So, what about going to the Moon anyway, huh? We failed big time with the real one. But I'd like to think that I can take you there with me, if you'd like to."

William listened carefully. Actually, he soaked in every single word Dean said. He had no idea what exactly Dean was talking about. But it sounded like he'd enjoy it. So, William just nodded waiting for what Dean had to offer him.

* * *

_**That's it for today. One more chapter to come. Until then, I hope for just some tiny little comments. Thanksss!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And this is the last part of this little story. Write me some comments, thoughts, reviews, anything. At least, if you have enjoyed reading, you owe me just one little something. Right?**_

_**Fine. Now, first enjoy reading and then leave me my reward. Or whatever you like.**_

* * *

_Stardate 12-08-2014.15. I'm feeling relaxed, really. Kinda weird since we're gonna die in a few hours, I think. We're out of food and William won't let me, well, doing anything to Fred to try to buy us a little more time. Well, I wouldn't do that anyway. Because what exactly would we use those extra hours for except for reaching the Moon again? It wouldn't be that bad, you know. I mean, William is a creative guy when it comes to sex, I can tell you that now! But I'd rather keep that to myself and Fred. Not that Fred was involved in, like, anything freaky. Okay, just forget all that. What I'm trying to say is, well, I've really enjoyed my last activity as a living human being. Couldn't have been better. Wouldn't have thought it would, given the fact that I shared it with William Regal of all people. But the fucker really grew on me in the last few hours – literally! Make what you want of all of that, because those are my last words here. Bye to all you people on Earth. We actually were on Moon. And it was fun!_

—

"What are you talking about?" Dean heard a sleepy voice beside him asking. He was hardly awake himself – he hadn't even opened his eyes. The voice, though, was quite familiar – after a moment, he recognized it. William Regal was right next to him.

Dean tried to open his eyes but immediately closed them again as the bright sun hit his eyes. He covered his eyes with one hand to try it again to have a look around. Where was he? It looked like a bedroom somewhere. At least, he was in a bed. Next to William Regal. How the hell did he get here, with William Regal of all people?

"What do you mean?" Dean finally asked. He turned his head towards William, whose eyes were still closed. When he saw the older man, some kind of a flashback hit him – a weird feeling of warmth spread inside of him. He didn't know what might have happened that could cause that sort of feeling.

William opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. "Well, you were apparently on Moon. At least, you said so. You must have had some weird dream, haven't you?"

"A weird dream…" Dean mumbled to himself. William's left hand started to roam over Dean's chest, which immediately made Dean back away.

"What are you doing, man?" he almost yelled at William.

"I'm just trying to make you a bit more comfortable. But it might have caused quite the opposite, I guess." William said. He pulled his hand back with clearly visible disappointment in his eyes.

"More comfortable? You must be joking?" Dean said, almost laughing. "I mean… I don't know… I've got no idea what's going on right now. Did something happen? And I just can't remember?"

Initially, William felt elated and amused – he felt such warmth toward Dean and he wanted to let Dean know. But that was before Dean's questions sank in. It concerned him that he didn't know the answer to any of them.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened in the last couple of days," William finally told a wide-eyed Dean. "But I do know what happened last night." William smiled again. He quickly realized that it wasn't important what happened in the past but what happened right now. And he didn't want to let an opportunity slip by thinking too much about it.

"So, tell me what happened last night then," Dean demanded. He almost had an idea, but maybe if William told him he would actually remember.

"I could tell you, yes. Or I could show you instead," William replied. William's left hand started to make its way over Dean's chest again, then down his body before finally disappearing under the blanket that covered both of their lower bodies.

When William saw Dean closing his eyes, that was all he needed to know. The younger man didn't make any attempts to shove him away any more. Both men were still a bit out of their minds. A significant part of their memories from the last few days were missing, like they were erased somehow for whatever reason. But this here felt strangely right — both of their bodies next to each other, completely nude.

When William made it on top of Dean, when he finally entered Dean, their eyes met in one sudden understanding. They still didn't know what happened but they knew that what happened before didn't matter. Every single thrust into Dean's heated body grew more aggressive as if William wanted to take him completely. He didn't want to take him apart but somehow wanted to grab every little piece of the younger man like it was his last opportunity in life.

Their moans and groans still echoed against the walls of William's bedroom when Dean opened his eyes again.

"Well, I'm glad that Fred has his own room apparently," Dean said. "Would have put me off a bit if I had to stare right into his eyes again right when you made me cum," Dean laughed at the older man and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" William asked.

"With 'again' I just mean that your little lizard seems to like watching us, you know?" Dean said, still smiling at the older man.

"And when have you seen him before? I can't remember having introduced you two to each other already."

"You have. Alright, I called him a few bad names and, like I said, I'm sorry about that. But after that initial shock, I've grown to like him. We were stuck in some tiny cabin or something, so I didn't had a choice, right?" Dean said, quite surprised by his own words. It was as if he'd had a memory flash while he was speaking, except nothing that he said seemed at all realistic.

"Could it be that we were indeed on the Moon?" William asked the younger man. Apparently, the same memory had crossed his mind as well.

"Well, I still can't remember much about the last few days. But we definitely were on the Moon a few minutes ago, right?" Dean said, smiling.

Instead of answering, William grabbed Dean's head with both hands and kissed him deeply.

**_finis._**


End file.
